Arrow rests are used in combination with a bow to support an arrow during draw and release of the bow's bowstring. Because of an arrow's fletching, arrow rests can interfere with the flight of an arrow as the arrow passes the arrow rest by coming in contact with the fletching of the arrow. Additionally, many arrow rests limit the orientation in which the bow can be held when firing an arrow. For example, holding a bow in an orientation other than a vertical orientation can result in the arrow falling off of the arrow rest after the bowstring is drawn but prior to firing. Finally, many arrow rests fail to maintain an arrow within the arrow rest when an arrow is in a resting position prior to the bowstring being drawn. Accordingly, there is a need for improved arrow rests that address one or more of the problems described above.